Adventure Synopsis (HA)
Main Page: High Alert! The heroes are at a starport when, for whatever reason, the local authorities decide to go on high alert. (Perhaps the heroes have created a sufficiently large disturbance that the authorities want to arrest them. Or maybe they’re just arresting all suspicious characters on general principle, and the heroes aren’t even involved- not yet, anyway.) The heroes have to draw as little attention to themselves as possible while they work their way back to their transport. If the heroes cause too much trouble, the authorities come after them in force- whether the heroes were the original targets of the search or not. Hiding out until the alert is over isn’t an option, unfortunately. In addition to arresting suspicious persons on the street, the authorities are conducting a detailed search of the area- going from door to door and interrogating the locals. As the heroes try to escape this ever-tightening cordon, they witness the brutality of their enemies, and the desperation of the common citizens torn between the desire to aid the heroes and their fear of retaliation should the heroes get away. Getting the Characters Involved Because this mini-adventure is designed to fit into nearly any overarching scenario, getting the heroes involved shouldn’t be a problem at all. Simply proceed to Part 1: Out of the Frying Pan and get started. You might have to alter some of the specifics to create a perfect fit for your primary adventure. If the heroes are aboard a Space Station when this mini-adventure starts, you probably want fewer civilians around. If it’s a battle station (Or a Trade Federation war freighter, an Imperial Star Destroyer, or Yuuzhan Vong Worldship), military personnel should be much more common. The Authorities If the primary adventure doesn’t already include an appropriate opponent, use the following information to choose one. The Rise of the Empire Era In The Rise of the Empire Era, the heroes’ enemies are most likely the Trade Federation, or the Separatists led by Count Dooku. In either case, enemy troops consist of mostly B1-Series Battle Droids, led by an OOM-Series Battle Droid, and sometimes supported by a Droideka-Series Destroyer Droid. A typical battle Droid squad consists of 1d6+4 B1-Series Battle Droids and 1 OOM-Series Battle Droid. Use low-level Battle Droids if the average character level in the heroes’ party is no higher than 3rd; use B2-Series Super Battle Droids if the average character level is from 4th-6th level. Alternately, if the heroes are working for the Trade Federation or the Separatists, their opponents could be Security Officers or Clone Troopers. If the heroes’ average character level is higher than 6th, and at least one of them is a Force-user, perhaps the enemy troops are aided by a Jedi Padawan. The Dark Times/The Rebellion Era The preeminent authority in these two eras is the Empire, so enemy troops consist of Stormtroopers. A typical patrol consists of 1d8+2 Stormtroopers, and every group of ten is led by an Imperial Officer. If the group includes a Force-user, consider adding a Purge Trooper to the squad, as well. The New Jedi Order Era In this era, the opponents are usually planetary authorities, cowed by the threat of extermination into cooperating with the Yuuzhan Vong. Depending on how far along the war with the Yuuzhan Vong has come, the composition of enemy forces changes. If the Yuuzhan Vong are still some distance away from the system where the adventure takes place, the opponents consist of 2d4+4 local Thugs, led by a Mercenary Captain who is almost certainly working with the pro-Yuuzhan Vong Peace Brigade. If the average character level is 9th or higher, the opponents are joined by a trio of Yuuzhan Vong Subalterns. Assuming the Yuuzhan Vong are somewhat closer, the opponents are members of The Peace Brigade. If the average character level in the heroes’ group is from 1st-6th, the group consists of 1d4 low-level Mercenary Soldiers and 2d4 Peace Brigade Thugs. If the average character level is from 7th-12th, the enemies consist of 1d4 Mercenary Soldiers and 2d4 Peace Brigade Thugs, aided by a pair of mid-level Yuuzhan Vong Subalterns disguised with Ooglith Masquers. If the average character level is 13th or higher, the enemies consist of 2d4 Mercenary Soldiers, 2d4 Peace Brigade Thugs, and 1d4+1 mid-level Yuuzhan Vong Subalterns wearing Ooglith Masquers. Finally, if the system in question is under Yuuzhan Vong control, the enemies consist of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. If the average character level in the heroes’ group is from 1st-4th level, the enemies include 1d4 Yuuzhan Vong Warriors who don’t bother to hide their appearance. If the average character level is from 5th-8th level, there are 2d4 low-level Yuuzhan Vong Warriors and 1d2 Yuuzhan Vong Subalterns. If the average character level is 9th level or higher, the opponents consist of 2d4 Yuuzhan Vong Subalterns, accompanied by a vicious Shaped Beast of some kind. Category:Homebrew Content